


You Could be Amazing

by sugarby



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Dive To the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: "I promise you, befriending me, and the memories we're going to make, won't be a waste of your time." There's such intensity in Nagisa's pink eyes for someone so friendly. By the time Rei snaps out of his awe, he's alone, wondering if that really happened or, somewhere along obsessing over his graded papers, his mind had imagined Nagisa Hazuki as a cure for his loneliness.(OR: Meeting in college/uni for the first time are Rei, who likes his own company, and Nagisa, who persists they can make some great memories together).





	You Could be Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to finish and post this since Eternal Summer ended _back in 2014_!! I'm so glad it's here, _finally_ , and the timing's not bad at all, actually, with the third season ongoing (and the _beautiful_ reigisa coverage in the latest episode!). As always, I hope this is a decent read! ❤ 
> 
> _ *Title is based on ‘Amazing’ by FOXES. _

The interests and spare time of Rei Ryugazaki are concentrated on, but not limited to, being hard at work studying or planning ahead for the next academic activity to ensure his successful future. He, an intellectual who trusts logic and theories, doesn't believe in what can’t be proven like all things supernatural and time wasted on the nonsensical; the trivial.  
  
It’s the lunch period and Rei’s sitting alone at a table by an open window, in his own quiet space with textbooks open to pages of highlighted paragraphs. Every time he reaches the end of a page and turns it, he glances to his marked essay and begrudgingly squeezes his pen with resolve to do even better.

He looks around the cafeteria, sees his peers engaging in ruckus and gossip and carefreeness, and he believes being isolated from them makes sense. He supposes his life may appear lonely to anyone from the outside looking in but, closing one textbook and opening another, he’s fine with the way it is; the way it’s been for a long time.  
  
A blonde guy decides to invade his space of peace and quiet and sit across from him, "Hey there, I’m Nagisa Hazuki! Say, don’tcha think the dessert they served us before is better?”

Rei looks at his small bowl of plain yogurt with sliced fruit on the side, then across the table at the generous wedge of strawberry shortcake. He can't say he's suited to agree or disagree. "...Sorry?"  
  
“The desserts they serve now aren’t bad but they would’ve put massive strawberries on this before!”  
  
“I’m sure the kitchen-staff saw sense and called back a monstrosity like that in fear of ruining students’ dental health.”  
  
"No, but c'mon, think about it. It's important!"  
  
“Based on what premise?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Based on what supporting evidence, Hazuki-san, do you believe a discussion on the inconsistency in desserts to be important? With a stranger, no less."  
  
“Are you still a stranger when I know your name, Rei?”  
  
“How—”  
  
Nagisa taps the top of the marked essay, “I’m gonna assume this A-minus paper is yours. And who says desserts aren’t important? They’re delicious and if you can’t have any after dinner when you’ve eaten all your vegetables then it sucks!”  
  
“It's important to consume the necessary nutrients and vitamins to sustain a healthy body."  
  
“You’re a health freak, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m just stating facts, Hazuki-san.”  
  
"So am I! Desserts are delicious!”  
  
Rei wills himself not to take the biggest sigh in his lifetime and pinch the bridge of his nose, afraid he'll pinch too hard and blood will run. Blood gives him headaches, then he's suddenly waking up in A&E. "Why have you come over to talk to me about this anyway? We're don’t know each other and, from what I've gathered from you so far, we're too different, Hazuki-san."  
  
"Oh, you can call me Nagisa or Nagisa-chan. Or Nagi."  
  
Rei takes on the expression of someone struck by lightning or swept-up by a harsh storm. Bewildered by the bold suggestion, his fluster is immediate, "Wha-wh-what?! Hazuki-san, please, we hardly know each other!"  
  
"So let's change that! I know you probably only talk to books and think that wearing glasses makes you look smart—"  
  
"I'm slightly visually impaired, obviously."  
  
"—but let's become friends!"  
  
"You're ambitious, I see."  
  
Nagisa laughs and says proudly, "Absolutely!"  
  
"I appreciate your pursuit in a friendship with me but I'd prefer—"  
  
"I promise you, befriending me, and the memories we're going to make, won't be a waste of your time." There's such intensity in Nagisa's pink eyes for someone so friendly.

By the time Rei snaps out of his awe, he's alone, wondering if that really happened or, somewhere along obsessing over his graded papers, his mind had imagined Nagisa Hazuki as a cure for his loneliness.

 

* * *

  
  
Oddly, Nagisa’s all of a sudden come in to existence while he wasn't seen around campus prior. And from the impression he left the other day, the sort of subjects he gave a high priority, it’s even more odd to see him in the otherwise vacant Engineering Science classroom. Rei looks above the door at the sign that reads Mr. Takeda, which is right. Nagisa's real and here though, relaxed with his shoes propped up on the desk.  
  
Nagisa doesn't notice him until he does and starts hollering and waving, “Oh my God, no way! You’re in this class too?! Get outta town, dude!”  
  
“Uh, yes.” Rei says, still under the doorway. “W-What brings you here?”  
  
“I’m undeclared.” Which is taken to mean Nagisa will be moving between classes and sitting in different lectures until he finds his feet somewhere and likes it enough stay a few years.  
  
“Hasn’t the designated time for students to choose their field of study already concluded?”  
  
“I’m taking a sabbatical.”  
  
“Excuse me, Hazuki-san, but you’re not being  _paid_  to be indecisive about your studies.”  
  
“Be awesome if I was, right? Anyway, it's a real surprise seeing you here. Hey!”  
  
“Hello.” Rei stiffly waves and wonders why they’re greeting each other again. Today must be Nagisa’s first day in this class. Given its curriculum demands a lot of time, a focus and brain-power, Rei doesn’t expect it’ll be long before Nagisa moves on to the next class. Rei finally moves from under the doorway, heading to the staircase in the centre of the room for a decent seat; preferably a higher row from Nagisa.  
  
“Hey, listen, Rei-chan,” the out-of-the-blue nickname trips Rei halfway on the staircase, “I was thinking—”  
  
“Rei-chan ?!”  
  
“You have to meet my friends!”  
  
Rei’s head is slightly spinning from the surprise nickname and how it nearly caused his death on the stairs but he’s conscious and believes he doesn’t have to do anything besides take this class. Any friend of Nagisa Hazuki’s must probably be another form of him anyway. “I don’t think I want to, Hazuki-san.”  
  
“I promise they don’t bite! Not even Rin-chan and he’s got the sharpest teeth you’ll ever see! Unless that’s a kink of yours or something. Being bitten.”  
  
“B-Beg your pardon?!”  
  
“Hey, I won’t judge.”  
  
“It’s not, thank you!”  
  
“Good, I have you pegged for another one anyways. Oh, come on, that's funny! Let me help you make some friends and take out whatever’s rammed up your butt!”  
  
“Your bargaining technique needs polishing up.”  
  
The teacher finally walks in late. Rei's been counting but the sweat on Mr. Takeda's forehead and his repeated apologised officialise it. He unpacks his briefcase quickly and starts. The lesson for today consists of sixty-percent slides and forty-percent lecturing, if Rei were asked to measure it this way. Mr. Takeda paces the room while he talks, sometimes pausing to take questions on the spot.  
  
Rei writes notes diligently through the class, shakes off every cramp that comes. One time when he shakes his hand, the weight leaning on his shoulder jostles, stirs a little and whines. Nagisa sleeps through the majority of the class, mouth open and drooling.

* * *

  
  
Rei isn't an expert on socialising but he has manners and is intelligent enough to know he should bite his tongue rather than inquire about the classes and GPAs of the people he's being introduced to. As strangers, they wouldn't understand how highly he priorities this. So he keeps quiet across the table from two gentlemen, on the butter-shaded carpet of Nagisa's dorm room that has no roommates to speak of (Rei wagers it's down to his boisterous persona and tendency to pull people in to his antics).  
  
"Rei-chan, these are my friends, Haru-chan and Mako-chan! Guys, this is Rei-chan, he's a freshman too!"  
  
'Mako-chan' smiles, his eyes creasing, "Nice to meet you, I'm Makoto Tachibana, a sophomore."  
  
'Haru-chan' keeps a neutral expression, "Haruka Nanase. Sophomore."  
  
Rei nods, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Great!" Nagisa claps, "Now we're all friends."  
  
"In the span of five seconds? Unlikely. And based on what—"  
  
"Oh my God, don't start that again! Haven't you noticed?!"  
  
Rei blinks, "What?"  
  
"We all have girly names," Makoto kindly explains. It's why he thinks we're meant to be friends, like it's fate."  
  
"It is, Mako-chan!"  
  
Rei chan snorts to himself. He was expecting the thing to notice to be important, sensible, but he should've figured otherwise when it involves Nagisa. He's familiar with the properties of his name, the way it's written and how it happens to carry a touch of femininity, but fate is something else. If it can't be proven scientifically or with logic then, as far as Rei's concerned, "That's nonsense. Despite how it sounds, I assure you that my name isn't gi—"  
  
Haruka shakes his head, like arguing is useless, like he's detested this before but has since come to accept things.  
  
"My name is perfectly—"  
  
Haruka shakes his head slower.  
  
"Nagisa's enthusiastic." Makoto says like a parent apologising on the behalf of their child. "Best to humour him for a while."  
  
"We've been doing it for years." Haruka points out.  
  
Rei, horrified, exclaims, "S-Still!"  
  
"Come on!" Nagisa urges, "Let’s all just be friends okay, Rei-chan?”  
  
Rei sighs, looks to Makoto and Haruka who have surely spent enough of their lives with Nagisa to know if accepting will be a mistake. Makoto's warm smile assures he'll be welcomed, while Haruka mumbles for him to do whatever he wants. As vague as they are, it's enough to let Rei know he won't be in any real trouble. "....Well, I suppose..." he starts and Nagisa's already grinning. "It wouldn't hurt to socialise more. If you're certain you don't mind having me in your circle, Haz—"  
  
"Ah-ah!"  
  
Rei turns his head a little, pressured and embarrassed and certain they will be repetitive emotions in the duration of their time together, "Fine, N-Nagisa-kun."

 

* * *

  
  
_"Closest thing on your left is your weapon in a zombie apocalypse! Quick, what is it?!"_  
  
It's funny how a life can alter from the additional presence of another. Rei looks around his bathroom, very conscious that, at this time of night, he's usually preparing to sleep; very conscious that his wet toothbrush is still in hand and excess toothpaste is sliding down his wrist. To his left is the tube of toothpaste he squeezed a moment ago, the kind intended to brighten teeth and go the extra mile to prevent decay and sensitivity. He picks it up and gives it an unimpressed leering, "Uh, toothpaste."  
  
Nagisa's laugh on the other end of the phone is loud and wild,  _"OH MY GOD, THAT SUCKS, REI-CHAN!"_  
  
"Well excuse me for being in the middle of my night routine when you called."  
  
_"Nah, Haru-chan's was a ladle and Mako-chan had a sock."_  Nagisa's laughter tumbles out again.  
  
"I suppose I'm well endowed compared to them."  
  
" _Rei-chan, you have toothpaste. Zombies aren't gonna give a crap about cavities!"_  
  
"Perhaps not but  _you_  ought to."  
  
Nagisa makes a hurling sound where a simple 'no' would've greatly sufficed.  
  
"Anyway," Rei looks at his toothpaste, conceiving, "...I don't know. Maybe the mint flavouring can inflict a burning sensation in their eyes?" He hears Nagisa barely hold in another round of laughter, but he'll have to be forgiven; he's never taken a class in which a zombie apocalypse is plausible and seriously discussed. He'd have done extensive research otherwise, studied multiple ways to overcome the undead insurgence.  
  
_"I have a knife."_  
  
Rei packs his toothpaste and brush away in their shared cup and closes the cabinet, "I'm concerned."  
  
_"I was cutting strawberry cheesecake!"_  
  
"You really should convert to a healthy lifestyle."  
  
Over his mouthful, tongue rolling the fresh cream and sliced strawberries in natural fashion, Nagisa counters,  _"Or should unhealthy stuff convert in to being tasty so I'll wanna eat them, huh?"_  
  
"That's not how it works." Rei takes off his glasses and sets them by the sink. He turns his head to look back through the open doorway at the clock on the wall above his bed. "Anyway, Nagisa-kun, it's late so I'll be going now."  
  
_“If there ever is a zombie apocalypse, I’ll use my knife and protect us both!”_  
  
Rei knows there'll likely never be a world-ending scenario as far-fetched as that—and Nagisa has to know he believes that. Regardless, it's touching, knowing he'd be on someone's mind in such an event of panic, where survival of oneself would be a priority. Smiling, he replies, "I'm certain the world won't fall victim to such an event but I appreciate the thought, Nagisa-kun."  
  
_"Sweet dreams, Rei-chan!"_  
  
"Good night, Nagisa-kun."

 

* * *

  
  
"Let’s go swimming!” Nagisa says, gathered with his friends in his room again like the other day.  
  
Makoto smiles, "Sure, I'm up for it." he looks to his left, "Haru?"  
  
Haruka nods, "I'll go."  
  
"Yay! Rei-chan can't say no now!"  
  
"I assure you, I can." Rei says.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Nagisa's standard angle for persuasion seems to depend on fun being had.  
  
Haruka, quite vaguely, says, "Don't resist the water, welcome it."  
  
Rei doesn't know how to respond to that, whatever it's meant to mean. "I appreciate the invitation but I have to decline."  
  
He can't swim. It's not something he likes to admit; it brings up the horrid memory of a particular school trip to a local swimming pool when he forgot to bring back his underwear. And it's not beautiful to see. Swimming, that is. Flailing about like a fish on dry land and gasping for breath. He's uncomfortable in water—it's his kryptonite, so to speak. Of all the various matters that he can solve with logic and theory, swimming has never been included.  
  
"The mixer then." Nagisa considerately counters (while mentally rescheduling his plan to get Rei into the water with all of them as a means to strengthen their bonds). "It's coming up and there'll be food, drinks, other first and second years, and no teachers to spoil any fun!"  
  
"I'll pass, thank you. It's not my kind of—"  
  
"He'll be there. I'll make sure of it." There's a guy standing in the doorway in leggings and a loose shirt, his silky, red hair tied behind in a ponytail. He'd taken the reigns and made Rei's decision for him without so much as a proper introduction. Behind him is a taller, broader guy with dark hair and a stern expression.  
  
"Ah, Rin-Rin, Sou-chan!" Nagisa cheers.  
  
"I'm Rin." the formerly named 'Rin-Rin' introduces, coming over and sitting beside Makoto. He points behind to his company still in the doorway, "That's Sousuke. Rei, is it? Listen, I used to be like you. Didn't want to mix with people and make memories, but trust me, it's good to get out. Plus, Nagisa will make it his life's mission to pester me unless I convince you to go along to the mixer anyway."  
  
"I'm not going." Haruka had agreed to swimming, nothing else.  
  
"But Haru—" Makoto says, about to persuade him.  
  
"No."  
  
Rin takes a pillow from Nagisa's bed—fluffy, bright—and hurls it at Haruka. "Don't be a hermit and stick indoors!"  
  
It knocks into Haruka's head, then he chucks it back, "If I don't want to go, that's my business!"  
  
"I've got this." Sousuke finally passes the threshold into Nagisa's room, walks a few metres over to Haruka and stares him down with folded arms.

Haruka doesn't blink and the others wait, conscious of the ongoing tension between them.

Sousuke is calm, "The mixer will be in the gym on the first floor, the one with the outdoor pool. I've heard they're gonna open it up to use."  
  
"...I'll come." Haruka reconsiders quietly. It's unfair to have his feelings for water exploited. What's worse is how Sousuke's become some sort of veteran in the time they've known each other.  
  
Rei would think he just witnessed magic (if he believed in it and he most certainly doesn't). He's intrigued nonetheless, "How did you know how to change his mind?"  
  
"I'm used to his ways." Sousuke replies.  
  
"Nice." Rin says, then nonchalantly mumbles, "'Cause you two might be sharing a room for the Summer."  
  
Sousuke hopes he misheard him, "What's that?"  
  
"A-Anyway," Makoto interrupts with suspicious timing, "Nice job with Haru-chan, Sousuke!"  
  
"You make it sound like I babysat him. He's pretty easy to read."  
  
Haruka frowns, "I'm not a book."  
  
Sousuke scoffs, "Books say more on their backs than you do with one sentence."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rin and Makoto sigh together, relieved the situation diffused before it could turn in to a fight.

Rei watches all of them and wonder if there's really any chance of him belonging to such a mess of a group with clashing dynamics.  
  
Nagisa notices, “Don't worry so much, Rei-chan."  
  
"What if I misconduct myself?"  
  
“Let me know beforehand so I can film it.”  
  
“Absolutely not, Nagisa-kun!”

 

* * *

 

Rei's sure if he was familiarised with the gymnasium he'd be amazed by its transformation for the mixer; that it would look wonderful to him, the work students have put in to hanging balloons, clearing worn sports equipment for room in the center, covering tables in red, plastic cups, platters of finger foods and splashes of colourful confetti. Some students are already mingling to pumping music that'll surely give him a headache come morning. Past the sliding, glass doors is the pool that was spoken of, its lights below brightly lit in default white, enticing students with its glow around the rim.  
  
There's a small bar set up too and it's the first place Nagisa takes him. He orders two drinks loudly over the music and the bartender—a second year—says it'll be two minutes. Nagisa turns around, leans his elbows on the bar top and nudges in to Rei, "So what'cha think of the mixer so far?"

"We literally just go here."

"Well?"

"It's not what I expected—granted I've only seen parties in movies and I'm sure they're greatly exaggerated." He honestly came thinking there'd be tables of three second years and three first years, the formers sharing knowledge and advice in place of teachers. Rei touches the small notebook in his pants' pocket, mourning the missed opportunity. "I suppose I'm not surprised, especially since you were so adamant I attend."

"You're the only one who came thinkin' he'd be taking notes. At a  _party_!"

"You've heard of study parties, I assume."

"Not the same!"

"I was lead to believe this mixer would be about seniors passing on wisdom to their juniors and encouraging them to branch out."

Nagisa spreads his arms out to the gym, "Hello?! This is branching out!"

The bartender sets down two cups behind them.

Nagisa swipes them, excitedly twirls to be in front of Rei and holds them out. " _I think_  yours is on the right. And don't worry, I asked for the lightest thing going besides water, soda and juice."

Rei would've liked any of those, honestly. He half-hesitantly takes the drink as its being pushed in to him, and he gives it an uncertain stare. He braves a sip while Nagisa cheers him on: peer pressure at its finest. The obscure taste has Rei recoil from the cup, "Wh-what exactly am I tasting?"

"Didn't ask."

"Nagisa-kun!"

"That's what makes it fun, right?"

Rei doesn't have fun being unable to taste nothing but that—whatever it is. Something sour and bitter, with a zesty kick in the aftertaste. It's a mess. And now a headache's kicking in—already. He couldn't have guessed, since this is his first, proper drink, he has such an intolerance for alcohol. He feels it makes sense, but that's it's still quite unfavourable. 

Nagisa pulls him by the arm to the center, students around them moving to a modern-remix of a classic song under circulating, multicoloured lights. He shouts, feeling obligated to mention, "I bet you're gonna say you can't dance, but I don't care!" 

Rei puts a hand near his mouth with caution, "N-Neither do I-I. One loses their...their concern for things when...they're preoccupied."

"You saying you're too drunk to care?"

"I'm  _not_  drunk, Nagisa-kun."

"You totally are! Or at least getting there."

Rei  starts swaying, feeling nauseous. "Pick one."  
  
"So, you like the party?"  
  
"It's  _alright_."  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Being intoxicated and surrounded by a mass of sweaty strangers never was my intended way to pass time, Nagisa-kun." But Rei, an abrupt hiccup later, supposes there are worse ways to.  
  
"They say it takes awhile to break a habit."  
  
"Twenty-one days."  
  
"Breathe if you think I'm cute!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You breathed! Yay!"  
  
"What a very odd reason to celebrate. My breathing isn't for your benefit, it's to ensure that I—"  
  
Nagisa pouts, "So you don't think I'm cute?"  
  
And Rei can hardly face the expression head on, looking away now and then in guilt, "W-Well you...I'm not sure I can answer."  
  
"You breathed again!" Nagisa laughs loud and free, his head back, students around them turning their heads to him. "Hey, Rei-chan, you’re pretty tipsy after  _one sip_. Which drink did you take?"

"Left one." The more Rei tries to remember the first time he held the drink—saw his reflection circling in it—the worse he feels. "It smelt fruity.”  
  
“Oops! That was mine. It’s a bit stronger than what I ordered for you.”

"You should've been clear!"  
  
“I said it was on the  _right_... _I think_!"  
  
“Yours or mine?”  
  
" _Oops_!”  
  
“How can you be so careless?!"  
  
"My bad! Just try to relax.”

Easier said than done considering how sluggish Rei already feels. His mind's pitching a heavy migraine, and he has to be steadied with Nagisa's help, his arm wrapping around his securely like safety-rope.

"Hey, Rei-chan, what's nine times thirty?"  
  
"T-Two...ughh," Thinking through the pain only doubles it, to Rei's horror. "Two hundred and seventy."  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
"It isn't wrong, Nagisa-kun."  
  
It probably isn’t but Nagisa likes to tease him. "I'll have to ask Haru-chan or Mako-chan later to confirm."

"Uh huh, you..." Rei's head leans forward first, lying against Nagisa's chest. "...You do that, but m'telling you...two-hundred...n'seventy." The rest of his body goes in a similar fashion.

Eventually, he's carried back to his dorm and laid to rest on his bed, echoes of Nagisa's laughter throughout the evening accompanying the hard buzz inside his head.

 

* * *

  
  
Rei awakens on his bed, clothed and lying diagonally, a stronger headache greeting him. Not much from the mixer comes back to him; not much  _can_  without searing pain before his quick retreat out of his memories. 

He sits up and a hand rushes to his head at the insufferable throbbing trying to break out of his skull. Steadily, he takes his phone from his bedside table—eyes fluttering at the sting from the close proximity of the screen's brightness.

Missed calls from Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa.

Unread texts from Nagisa, Rin, Nagisa again, and a surprised classmate mentioning they saw him at the mixer.

Rei pays them all little to no mind. The time! "Can it really be...?" He pulls his phone closer and his eyes widen in terror. It's half nine. He has a test today and it starts at nine but it's currently half nine! "Oh, please, God, no, no..." He scrambles out of bed—practically flings himself into the bathroom, stumbling over last night's clothes he leaves behind as he speedily undresses along the way.

He showers, dresses—fumbles with buttons so they're incorrectly done, which presses even more wrinkles into his un-ironed shirts. He slings his bag across his body, his erratic heartbeats hardly restricted under the leather strap. He grabs the keys to his door and evacuates the room he can't remember falling asleep in the night before.

Not only is he unable to sit the test half an hour late but, while being ushered out as a  _disturbance_ , nausea and remains from his sip of alcohol spill out across the teacher's shoes—in front of  _everyone_! They were definitely watching him—God,  _of course_  they were because that's what millenials do! And they laugh and point, reminding Rei why he's always preferred his own company.

 

* * *

 

Rei carries his fury and his persistent nausea across campus to Nagisa's dorm, where he knocks impatiently. Surely there are others in the dorms further along as fatigued as he is, and were today under better circumstances, he'd spare time to be considerately quieter. 

Nagisa opens up, emerges in a more wide awake state in comparison. He looks twice at Rei's unusual appearance, knowing he'd sooner die than be seen in such a disheveled state: wrinkled clothes, untucked shirt, buttons unevenly looped through holes too high. "Hhey, Rei-chan, I've been trying to call you all morning. Last night was pretty—"

Rei walks past and straight in, "What happened last night?!"

Nagisa closes the door, "Don't remember, huh?"

"I  _do_!" Parts of it came back to him on his way over. One by one until enough the night could be pieced together. "I wasn't myself! I was—I was  _all over the place_  and you were...God, you enjoyed it, didn't you?!"

"Rei-chan—"

"I missed my test, Nagisa-kun!  _Because of you_!"

"Because of the mixer."

"That  _you insisted_  I go to, yes!"

Nagisa's been in the company of his many overreactions to the slightest things, so he doesn't realise at first that it's a bit different this time. "So you loosened up and had fun for once. What's the big deal!" He holds him by the shoulders and lightly shakes him, presuming he can fix things the way he usually does. It's so silly. He can't really be mad. "The world's not gonna  _explode_  just 'cause you flake out on  _one_  test. Those things are, like,  _appetiser_ -tests, and there's more to life!"

"What do you have against studying so much that you have to interfere with other peoples' chances at success?! You've single-handedly ruined mine!"

"I didn't  _ruin_  anything!"

Rei takes those hands down from his shoulder—overlooks the hurt expression it hangs on a usually cheery face because right now—and perhaps from now on—he needs to think of his future; his mind unnaturally aching and therefore incapable of taking in  _anything_  from any textbooks! "It's just like people like you to want to bring others down to their level!"

"What's  _that_  mean?!" Nagisa takes a step back, wearing a range of emotions: confusion, shock, denial, more hurt. "You take a couple fancy classes and think you've got everyone figured out, huh?"

"You've never once struck me as  _complex_ , Nagisa-kun."

"...I haven't, have I?" That one really, actually hurts a lot. He crosses the room past Rei to open his closet—tall, double doored and wooden, clothes already puddled at its squared feet—and rummages through to the back. He can say a number of things right now to try and put this whole thing—whatever the issue is—to rest, or spur it on further. But likely nothing he says next will be justice enough than what he's about to show.

A box, rectangular and lidded, is taken out, turned on its side, and hundreds of marked papers spill out.

In bold, red markings are the remarkable string of B's progressing in to A's then A-pluses.

Rei waits for the terrible joke he's obviously not getting to be explained.

"Look at them, Rei-chan."

"I'm not...following you." All of sudden, Rei's uneasy—like he's about to walk into something bigger than he was expecting. "Is this— _what_  are you trying to tell me?"

"Just look."

Rei wonders why he even should. Why a bunch of papers scattered on the floor—furthering the room's disarray—are worth interrupting their argument. But he listens, sensing a drastic change in Nagisa's behaviour. It's unlike the blond to be so to-the-point; to order, not  _ask repeatedly._

The papers are collected with care to avoid their becoming creased and are neatly stacked.

Rei looks through them, finger just pulling back the top corners of the papers showing a pattern of failing shaping into consistent success. There's a question or two—maybe even three—he remembers failing to answer in the past that have been answered and scored here. Momentarily, he denies everything these papers are. They've come from Nagisa's closet, but since when has he been able to produce scores like these? In advanced classes, too, as well as compulsory ones.

The scores Rei gets and ought to be _over-the-moon with joy_  about but spends lunch periods agonising over—scolding himself because he can absolutely improve.

Nagisa watches, expectantly.

Rei didn't think he'd have to speak first seeing as he's getting quite the wake-up call. These were pulled out for him to see and come to a conclusion about, so now it's time for him to say it. "...So you're...smarter than I've given you credit for." He looks up, thinking it's enough, but Nagisa still waits. Rei swallows, "I suppose now the two of us can converse in topics of value."

"Every conversation we've had," Nagisa's voice is quiet and distant. He's no more satisfied with this 'conclusion' than he was pleased to be accused of 'ruining Rei's chances at success'. "Has had value  _to me_."

"No, of course. I meant..." He can't lie and say it's not what he meant, because it is. On more than one occasion, he's wanted to discuss politics, syllabuses, economics and etcetera: things that make  _sense_. Why's that so awful? " _Come on_ , Nagisa-kun." A sigh and eye-roll later, he abandons trying to be tactful. "What's more important: desserts or drifting through life without any goals or qualifications to ensure a good future?!"  
  
"I'm undeclared because I like a lot of things,  _not_ because _I'm stupid_!"

"I've  _never_  once called you that."

"But you always  _imply_  it, Rei-chan! Like when you shrug off things that sound like a waste of time to you! And it's how you look at me—how you've looked at me since we met, thinking we couldn't be friends!"

"That's not..." Rei lowers his head, not about to lie. He's warmed up to this guy but in the back of his mind—yes, maybe—there's occasionally been the insistence to stop and do something productive. Something worthwhile. A fear of failure and being behind! It's never directly been about ridding himself of the energy, the volume, the passion and the eccentricities that make up Nagisa.

"I studied my ass off, Rei-chan. I worked really hard, and at the end of my days I'd be too tired. I couldn't make friends, couldn't do the things I wanted because my parents  _enforced_  everything!  _'Just a little more'_ , they'd always say, and _'we want you to have the best_ ', but it was hard!"

In the time Rei's known him, he's never heard or seen him pour his heart out like this. But right now, he's disputing the lifestyle he endured, everything inside him casting it away—wanting to be free.

Nagisa shakes his head, points to his Junior High papers on the floor, "I'm  _done_  being about essays and textbooks. Spending my weekends exhausted—my eyes tired, my hands sore. The  _important_  things, I've learned, can't be studied. We figure them out for ourselves as we live our lives and make precious memories." The mantra he's been promoting since they met—in fact, used as a means to convince Rei that they could  _know_  each other.

"What a beautifully tragic backstory you have, Nagisa-kun. Sounds like you've...experienced  _unpleasantries_."

Rei's not indifferent or ignorant to other people's sufferings, however different from himself they can be. And in some instances, they're more lost than they seem on the outside with the personas they present in place of their melancholy. Anyone else, perhaps, can sympathise well, but not Rei.

He doesn't know about wanting to be free of studying.

He doesn't know about wanting to hang with friends.

At least, he  _didn't_  until he met Nagisa.

"But you got what you wanted. You're free, now, to be with your friends. To go to all the mixers you want and not think twice about where you'll be in the next five or ten years. Couldn't you have let me have the same?!"

"Did you or didn't you have fun last night?"

He can't remember _that_. "That's not the point!" Just the sip, being surrounded by all the students coated in several, different lights, and leaning on Nagisa. Talking with Nagisa. Attempting to dance and failing predictably but not caring, because Nagisa didn't. The precious memories he spoke of them making surely couldn't have been intended in this way?!

"Rei-chan, look, you're gonna see that a lot of important things aren't learned by shutting out everything good just to keep sticking your nose in more books and up at people!"

"I've gotten by just fine doing so."

"Really? You were fine with eating alone all the time?"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"And being lonely?! 'Cause you were, I could tell!"

Says the guy whose so against people being analysed from the outside. Hypocrite. An unfair, unreasonable— "I think we've said...all we possibly can for now. So if you'll excuse me, I should get back to sticking my nose up at people, and disregarding all human contact to adopt books as my sole companion."

Nagisa realises now—late—how self-aware and fragile Rei is about his circumstance; about his life that maybe he's  _enduring r_ ather than _choosing_. Studying so much and being alone  _because_  he didn't have friends before. "Rei-chan, no, it's not like that. I-I didn't mean, it was just—Rei-chan!" He calls hopefully, seeing Rei already going for the door. "Rei-chan,  _don't_ —"

Rei leaves, and the door clicks shut considerably quieter than it opened.

 

* * *

 

The interests and spare time of Rei Ryugazaki are concentrated on, but not limited to, being hard at work studying or planning ahead for the next academic activity to ensure his successful future. He, an intellectual who trusts logic and theories, doesn't believe in what can’t be proven like all things supernatural and time wasted on the nonsensical; the trivial.

Surveying the area full of peers he’s isolated from, he supposes his life may appear lonely to anyone from the outside looking in but, closing one textbook and opening another, he’s fine with the way it is; the way it’s been for a long time.

That’s how he felt prior before, anyway.

Now, the loneliness is hard to ignore.

He looks across the table and there is no excitement. No blond first-year inviting himself over and offering to be his friend.

Rei takes off his glasses and blinks hard--doesn't want his tired eyes, focused so long on text, merging with his feelings and conjuring up haunting imageries of Nagisa.

 

* * *

 

"Rei? What a surprise to see you here."

It’s no secret that Makoto works part time nearby, and that on his way home and between breaks, he comes to this cafe to relax. Maybe, subconsciously, Rei was betting on the chance they’d meet like this, and that he could talk about the situation to a mutual friend.

A friend he’d made only through Nagisa, of course, which makes it awkward and weird all the same.

Makoto is reasonable and fair, if not sweet and kind enough to willingly listen to someone’s troubles. He sets down his bag and pulls out a chair for himself. He holds a warm cup of tea with a sweet, floral scent in his other hand.

Rei nods, "Hello, Makoto-senpai."

“I usually come here after work, but this is the first time I’ve seen you here.”

 _‘I was hoping to maybe run into you, actually.’_  Rei knows he can’t just come out and say. That’d be very intrusive; purposely placing his sorrowful self in front of the most selfless person, knowing he wouldn’t just leave him be. So Rei nods, going along with it being coincidental. “Yes. I...thought a change would be nice.”

“Glad you’re broadening your horizons.”

Rei wouldn’t necessarily see going to the juice-bar a little out of his usual route as broadening his horizon. "How are you?"

Makoto’s stirring his drink around with a long straw, watching the slice of fruit submerged below twisting and seeping its flavour deeper into the drink. “I’m alright. A little tired, I guess, but I’ll be okay.” He looks up from it, a hint there’s more to this ‘coincidental’ meeting. “How about you?”

Rei feels...like a suspect, all of a sudden. Or on trial. He’s never been involved in a string of lies or anything like that, so he can’t judge his talent in deception. It must show though, be it a heat rise in his complexion, an unconscious habit like a stammer or diversion of his eyes. So he speaks truthfully. Cautiously, as Makoto is first and foremost a long-time friend of Nagisa’s. So if any sides were to be taken... “I suppose you haven’t heard. About Nagisa and I. Our falling out.”

“Yeah. He told us.”

“Oh.” Rei considers Makoto’s much kinder than the average person but still: how is he can so easily sit and speak with the person currently in the middle of a fight with his friend? Rei considers loyalty to play a big role in friendships, no matter who’s right or wrong. Has he been mislead all this time? Should he not be despised and thought the worst of?

Because he’s grown to feel inclined to dislike people who disliked Nagisa simply for being himself, even though he hadn’t realised his loyalty until now.

“Don’t be hard on him.” Makoto coaxes, his drink no longer being stirred and now still, only the slightest of ripples under the rim. The drink is much more potent than it was about a minute ago. Spiced, and sweetened with honey, Rei deduces.

Rei thinks aloud before he knows it, “How are you able to drink that in the Summer?”

Makoto blinks as if such a question has every right to have him stumped. He chuckles contrarily, as if he expected it sooner or later. “Warm tea can be relaxing even during the summer.”

“Oh. Alright then…” Rei doesn’t really understand it but he’s not looking to argue with his senior—and lose another friend just recently made. Sighing, he sinks in to his arms that are folded neatly on the table. Any other time in another circumstance and he wouldn’t be so rude as to. “Nagisa-kun and I were too different from the start. I knew when we met that we couldn’t be anything.”

“Why not? Why can’t you guys be friends?” Makoto takes a moment to sip his warm tea, throat bobbing attractively in the gleam of the cafe ceiling lights. He specifies when he puts his cup back down, “Why can’t you guys be anything?”  
  
"Well in terms you can understand, cats don't hang with dogs. It's in their species to naturally dislike one another." He can’t fully believe the analogy he’s using—even if it is for an avid cat lover with a simpler mind.

“Do you dislike Nagisa?”  
  
It isn’t as easy as saying ‘no’ to Rei. "We're different."  
  
"But you like him, don’t you?” Obviously, Makoto isn’t going to let him get away with being vague and to the point like usual.

"I do, very much."  
  
"Good.” Makoto raises his cup for another sip but pauses, peeking over it at Rei, “He thinks the world and more of you."  
  
Good. Even though Rei's sure he doesn't deserve it. "I'm disappointed with how I spoke to him. And for leaving his room abruptly; that was rude of me. I'm so concerned  _because_  I'm so fond of him."  
  
"I don’t get it.”

Rei sighs, “Differences like ours cause arguments and misunderstandings."  
  
Makoto laughs softly. "You think I understand Haru twenty-four seven?” It’s silly, but he guesses he can see why people would believe they’re immune to separation—especially on bitter terms. The fact is their friendship has lasted for almost as long as they’ve been alive; in a timeline as long as that, a bond is bound to be pretty strong. Enough to stand against most tribulations.  
  
"Pardon me but the rest of us are convinced you two are on a whole other level when it comes to communicating."  
  
"We're not  _aliens_!" Of course they aren’t since those don’t exist. Nagisa would have a time trying to convince people otherwise; that maybe they’re shy and that’s why they haven’t been seen.

"I just don't want our differences to worsen things between us."  
  
"Sometimes people admire differences. The rest of us can see what you’ve brought into his life, and what he’s brought into yours.”  
  
"I daresay he's given me more than I've given him."  
  
"And, you know, I'm sure he knew from the moment he came up to you, how different you'd be. Still," Makoto stands with his half-full cup, chair gently grazing as it moves back. “He took a chance, and he’s better off.”

Rei looks up at him, gawking, “Did he say that?”  
  
"It's obvious.” Makoto says and he smiles like everything will be alright—a comfort and promise he wears. “Even if he’s a pear and you’re an apple, Rei, I hope you'll be friends for a long time."

Rei is temporarily paralysed by that analogy even stranger than his. People are even further from edible foods than they are any number of alternatives. But it’s grand advice he’d be a fool to dismiss based on its phrasing.

“Makoto-senpai,” Rei calls and waits for his senior to stop and turn back. “Have you and Haruka-senpai ever fell out with each other?”

“Once. It was about our futures."  
  
"But it worked out okay..." Rei says, not necessarily asking nor making a statement, but supposing. Observing from memory of their closeness whenever he's met them.  
  
"Yeah. Rin brought him back."  
  
"Sorry...brought who back?"  
  
"Haru. After he went to Australia."  
  
“How big was the fight?!”

 

* * *

  
  
Rei swallows his nerves and takes the plunge to be the one to make the first move and goes to Nagisa’s dorm to apologise.  
  
Nagisa appears behind his mostly closed door, “Yeah?”  
  
“Nagisa, I’ve come to the realisation that…” Rei begins as he rehearsed in his head along the way. He holds up a textbook and says, "Books can only go so far as good company before their inability to respond tires and I look foolish talking to myself..." he clears his throat. "So I'm here to...to..."  
  
"Say sorry for being a jerk?"  
  
"Of course.”  
  
"And for being a snob?"  
  
"Absolutely.”  
  
"And a major dick?"  
  
"I-I thought you said I was a jerk?"  
  
"They're all relevant since they're synonyms of each other!"  
  
It bewilders Rei to hear that from Nagisa but he's had a brain all along, much bigger than he's been credited for. "Your name-calling is justified. I'm deeply sorry for my behaviour."

Nagisa accept it with a hug, and buries himself into Rei's chest, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it when I said—"

"But you were right." Rei gently pulls Nagisa away so he can look straight at him, "I've been lonely, so I purposely invest more time than I require in books. And I keep to myself so I can say that's why I'm alone. But the day you came and spoke to me...it was like discovering a star in a dark cosmos."

Nagisa winks, "So you're saying I brighten up your life?"

Rei chuckles. "In a way, yes."

"You make space sound pretty, Rei-chan."

"It is--from pictures in articles and news coverages, anyway."  
  
Nagisa puts on an exaggerated pout and grabs handfuls of Rei's coat so he can't get away, "You took your time coming here."  
  
"I thought," Rei looks down, "You wouldn't want to see me."  
  
"Idiot!" Nagisa yells and throws himself at Rei, who stumbles back a few steps but manages to keep them upright.

 

* * *

  
  
Along the week, Rei wakes up and there's a good luck text from Nagisa.

It makes him laugh, makes him skeptical—it's exactly like Nagisa and how he makes him feel.

All the anxiousness Rei felt disappears in a moment.

He passes the test, and not one pair of shoes are ruined.

Nagisa barely gives him enough time to tell him the good news, already throwing himself at him for the biggest of hugs.

 

* * *

  
  
So many days into the astounding relationship of total opposites, Rei and Nagisa, has Sousuke feeling like opening up to everyone when they're all together at a table in the cafeteria. "I didn't think Haru and I would come to tolerate each other either. We're different, too."  
  
"I know," Rin asserts over his soda, "Haru's hard to read unless you're Makoto."  
  
Makoto says, “It’s just that I've known him for a really long time so I can tell usually what he's thinking or wants to say."  
  
"Married!"  
  
"It wasn't that we were different," Haruka tells Sousuke. "You were weird with me from the beginning."  
  
Sousuke scoffs, “Hearing you call someone else weird is unbelievable."  
  
"As soon as you approached me, you had me pinned against a vending machine."

"I was looking out for Rin." Sousuke says.  
  
Rin tells him, "I blamed Haru but it wasn't his fault."  
  
"I know that now."  
  
"It makes sense  _now_." Makoto says. "I couldn't figure out why Sousuke and Haru were always awkward around each other. I thought it was that it might've been that you liked each other."

Sousuke and Haruka ironically say, "He's not my type."  
  
Rin snorts, not convinced in the slightest, “You have the same class together and you're both as stubborn as the other. And 'not your type'? Don't talk like you're above us all with experience, you two!"

"Haru-chan would make a nice partner." Makoto proudly adds, "I remember this silly thing we did. Nagisa asked us who we'd date as a girl and Haru chose him because he was promised mackerel every morning."  
  
"Oh, speaking of that," Nagisa says, "I don't think I can keep that promise anymore, Haru-chan. But I'm sure Mako-chan or Sou-chan will do just fine!"  
  
Rin grins, "Oh, I see how it is, Nagisa.  _You and Rei_ , huh?"  
  
Rei asks, "Nagisa and I what, Rin-san?"  
  
"You know, for a guy wearing glasses, you can be dense as shit."

* * *

  
  
"It's been a while since we met, hasn't it, Rei-chan?"

"Indeed. Just over a month, to be exact."  
  
Nagisa lays his head on his folded arms atop the pool rim and he smiles. He finally has Rei facing his fear—letting go of his past in which he was humilated—and swimming with him (though it took a lot of guidance from Haruka). "Aww, you were keeping track—"

"I-I just happen to have a very good memory!"  
  
"You're so funny, Rei-chan! Hey, after all this time, you don't have any regrets, right?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who promised we'd become friends and make precious memories? I wouldn't even be in this pool if it weren't for you."

"Those trunks look good on you."

Rei was only too eager to model in them, the ankle-length trunks complimenting his legs. "Thank you. I researched beforehand to make sure they wouldn't hinder my technique."

"You couldn't swim  _at all_  before, so I'd say they're working."

"As I was saying, Nagisa-kun...I can tell you that I don't have any regrets. Thank you, for approaching me that day and trying to pursue something—" Rei stops himself, hearing sniffles nearby and seeing Nagisa rubbing at the corners of his eyes. "What is it? Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm not crying!"  
  
"I never said—"  
  
"I read your mind!"  
  
"That's very unlikely unless we're Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai. Those two astound me."  
  
Nagisa grins, "We can't lose to them now, can we?"  
  
Rei smiles, "Absolutely not."  
  
"Got any plans for the Summer, Rei-chan?"  
  
"There's another test once school resumes after the holidays, and I want to revise the sections covered so far."  
  
"So no plans. Oh! Let's backpack around Europe! It's gotta be on everyone's bucket list!"  
  
"Nagisa-kun, do you even speak any english?"  
  
"I can learn; Rin-chan studied in Australia when he was a kid."

"Right."

"And if you paid attention to my old test scores," Nagisa swims closer, suggestively leaning into Rei and raising his eyebrows, "I was pretty good with  _french_."

Rei, blushing lightly, clears his throat. "Just how long have you been planning this trip, anyway?"

"Since the last five seconds."  
  
"Honestly, I'm not surprised anymore, just concerned."

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _"I'm not rooming with him."_
> 
> _"Sousuke—"_
> 
> _"I mean it. I'm not your damn cat, Rin. I'll be fine by myself."_

So Sousuke had told Rin. He was firm, folded his arms and stood his ground:  _unshakeable_. But the matter of fact was that Rin—and Makoto—were off for the summer on a class trip to another country, and Rin—being the 'good friend'—didn't want to leave Sousuke behind by himself. So they both arranged things secretly behind the scenes.

Now, for the summer, his roommate's Haruka. It's already a weird set-up but Rin reminded him, before he left, that they reckon he and Haruka are each other's type; that they at least stand a chance at being _civil_.

 

 

> _"You guys are equally stubborn." Rin mentioned, grinning as he swung his loaded backpack over him. "It's no wonder you're always fighting. Some say it's unresolved tension."_
> 
> _Sousuke replied, "He just loves to get the last word in, and it's usually 'okay'."_
> 
> _"Just talk to him. You guys'll work it out, I'm sure."_  

They're both way off the mark, if you ask Sousuke. (And they should've, really. Hating them from another country isn't as satisfying).

Haruka comes in, carrying a bag too small to contain  _all_  of his things. He nods, "Hi."

"Haru." Sousuke nods back.

Haruka looks around, eyes the bunkbeds. "So, which...?"

"Your bed's the top bunk. Unless you got a problem and wanna throw-down for it?"  
  
"Throw-down?"  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors. That's how I won it from Rin."

Haruka must think it sounds incredibly tiresome, because that's the way it looks on his face. And he refuses quite easily, "No, it's fine."

Sousuke watches him unpack and cringes at a carved, wooden figure of a mascot bird from Iwatobi He wonders what the fuck that even is. "You aren't normal."  
  
"What's normal, Sousuke?"  
  
"I don't fucking know but it's not you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Feel free to say  _literally anything else_."  
  
"Okay."

Sousuke's about to lose hair at an early age and he's meant to live with this guy for almost a month?! He watches Haruka bring out more odd trinkets, like tins of mackerel, and swears he'll kill Rin and Makoto when they return.

Now Haruka's putting several, identical pairs of swimming trunks away in the drawers.

"Why the fuck do you have, like, five pairs of the same trunks, Haru?"

"They fit differently."  
  
_'They what?'_  Sousuke groans, "You're so fucking weird."  
  
Haruka side-glances him, "...Okay."

Sousuke wants to finally address the whole 'okay' thing, his patience with it snapped long ago, but his buzzing phone takes his focus. It's a message from Rin, short and simple: 'Haru's really not that bad'. Added with the ludicrous encouragement to invite Haruka out to bond. Sousuke sighs and counts until he's calm enough, "Hey, wanna go to a bar? Or something."

"Why?"

"To drink, obviously. I don't care it's only four—"

" _No_ ," Haruka stares. "Why are you inviting me?"

"'Cause..." Sousuke scratches his head, searching for an alternative to dropping Rin in it. "Drinking by myself's kind of sad. 'Cause I'm being nice. And we're roommates for a bit and all, so..." he shrugs the rest off, not know where else to go. Hoping it's enough. It seems to be.

Haruka's a man of very few words; all he does is nod and say, "Okay."

 

*  *

  
Sousuke stops with two drinks in hand about a foot away from the bar.

There's this guy practically hanging over Haruka. Smiling a bit too much, his hand on Haruka's shoulder a little too comfortably, and Sousuke now has this weird taste in his mouth.

Haruka's lips form something like 'can't, I'm with someone.' before he fully turns away from the guy. And the guy, thankfully, goes away.  
  
Sousuke hums, somewhat satisfied, and goes over, setting the drinks down. He watches Haruka takes a sip of his low-calorie soda, waiting, then inquires, "Who was that guy?"  
  
"I've never seen him before."

"Was he  _hitting_  on you?"

"I guess. Wouldn't really know."

Sousuke clicks his tongue, irked by the naivety. He finally sits on the stool, "Well, put it this way: you're not bad-looking."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You get a compliment but I get a one word reply? Don't get frosty with me now, Haru."  
  
Haruka looks away. "I want to leave."  
  
"Goddamn, you're hard work."  
  
"I'm not a project."  
  
"You'd be top of the list on unexplainable phenomenons!"  
  
Haruka turns back, "What happened to being  _nice_?"  
  
"Hate me, then. Whatever." Sousuke takes a big gulp of his drink then, a long exhale after, adds, "I'm not bending over backwards for you anymore."  
  
Haruka stares, "I don't hate you."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"I'm here with you, aren't I?"  
  
"But you want to leave, right?! Well? Haru, I'm talking to you!" Nothing. Sousuke chugs back the last of his beer, hits his hand against the table and asks the bartender for another. He feels like calling it quits and just going off to do his own thing, this attempt at a civil relationship be damned! But he doesn't want to disappoint Rin. Yeah, that's it. "Rin says you have a nice laugh. Like, cute and angelic—his words."

Haruka looks confused, "Okay?"

"I figured he was bullshitting, but you seem the type who'd have some weird thing like that. I wouldn't mind, you know. Hearing it for myself."  
  
Haruka notably seizes up and shuffles away, "Don't, Sousuke."  
  
"Oh, so you're ticklish?" Sousuke neglects a new bottle of beer being set down before him to move closer, their shoulders bumping and Haruka moving his back defensively.  
  
"Sousuke, don't even think—" Haruka's tries warning him off, nearly swears there'll be consequences if this is taken any further, but he's laughing before he knows it, the 'angelic' laugh spoke of tipping out uncontrollably.

"Wow. It's actually true."

Haruka, eventually calmed but embarrassed all the same, shuffles away, composes himself. He doesn't need to look down to know Sousuke's hands are still on him, but he does; they look comfortable. Sousuke, too, is quite close still. "Uh, your hands—"  
  
"Oi, Haru, you don't dislike me, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, 'cause we're definitely being set up by our friends."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're a migraine, Haru. Trust me, it's not the drink, it's straight up  _you_. You're not normal, and you seem to always be on the defence; it makes want to shake you. And when I saw that guy with you, it really ticked me off." Likely because he was such a try-hard, not taking no for the clear answer it was. But still, with Haruka, the irritation was strong. "Isn't that weird? It's making me crazy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"For fuck's sake, say something else or I'm going to  _kiss you_!"  
  
Haruka stares too long. His fingers grazing Sousuke's jaw are cold, but his lips that whisper that infuriating word again makes them both shiver, " _Okay_ , Sousuke."

* * *

  
  
"Hey, Rei,” Nagisa says, staring through his reflection against the train window to the passing fields and distant houses, the bright sunshine making them all glow like a pleasant dream. “I've decided on my major for the next term."  
  
"Nagisa-kun, that's wonderful! What is it?"  
  
"Astronomy."  
  
Rei, for a moment, wonders if it's anything to do with his science engineering class. Perhaps there's a chance, but he's not conceited enough to voice his suspicion. He smiles back and lets in the feeling of pride. "I’m sure you'll do well in that class. Now what about the other?"  
  
"Other what?"  
  
"Classes. Nagisa, you know at least three classes are required for freshman, right?"  
  
Nagisa holds his face in horror, “OH SHIT!”  
  
“N-Nagisa-kun!”  
  
“Sorry!  _Crap_! Oh crap! Rei-chan, I'm already on the train! What else can I even pick, anyway, if it took me  _this long_  to go for astronomy?!"  
  
Rei touches his shoulder, "Calm down. We can figure that out together but right now, let's enjoy our Summer."  
  
Nagisa wonders if this really is the same guy he went and bothered when he wanted to be left alone. The same boy who is so adamant on studying that things like fun and relaxation aren't in his vocabulary.

Rei smiles reassuringly.

Nagisa's heart flutters, so it must be.  
  
The train merrily moves them along to their next adventure, the sunshine over their heads making their destination glow too.  
  
"Hey, Rei, wanna live together next year?"  
  
"Why not? I think it'll be nice, and I can help you keep things in order—starting with your pile of clothes."  
  
"Trust you to worry about that and not think of all the fun we can have!"  
  
"Just so long as none of the fun you're proposing endangers our lives or is illegal, I'll leave it for you to surprise me."  
  
"But that's the best kind of fun to have!"  
  
" _Nagisa-kun_.” Rei shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. He looks out the window. "We couldn’t have asked for better weather. I checked the forecast for the week, too. Clear, blue and sunny skies. So whatever we're going to do,” He grips Nagisa’s hand.

Nagisa grips back, sharing the same smile.

“Let's make the most of it."

**Author's Note:**

> *I originally dated the scenes to track how long they knew each other for, and I was gonna title it with the amount _but_ I found the lyrics of the above mentioned song a beautiful alternative. I absolutely love the singer ❤
> 
> *Another way Nagisa could've swayed Rei was if he'd just got on to a table and started singing 'The Other Side' from The Greatest Showman.
> 
> And it was through writing this I discovered I lowkey ship souharu.


End file.
